Starting Over
by gleeklainelover
Summary: Kurt and Blaine both have caused problems in their relationship and they need to recover it. Blaine wants to take the next step to forever but if he ask Kurt will Kurt be ready. One trip will make or break them.
1. Blaine Leaving

Kurt and Blaine just got home back from the bar. Blaine was so mad that Kurt always found time for other guys and not him. Blaine opened their apartment door he ran into their bedroom slamming the door.

"Blaine let's talk about this," Kurt said opening the door to the bedroom.

"Talk about what Kurt, the fact that every time I step aside in the club for just one minute you are always flirting with guys!" Blaine was so mad all he wanted to do was have a night to let loose with his love Kurt but it seemed like his boyfriend had multiple boyfriends.

Kurt went to sit on the bed next to Blaine but when he sat Blaine got up. So he gets of the bed to walk over to Blaine and hold his hand but Blaine snatches it away. Tears really start to form in Kurt's eyes. He hadn't seen Blaine act like this since Chandler texted him awhile back.

"I love you Blaine" Kurt cried out

"Love is something that you not only tell but you show it too, and to be honest you have not been showing me Kurt!"

Kurt didn't know what to say so he just sat down on the floor balling his eyes out. Blaine grabbed a little suitcase from their closet, opened it and laid it on their bed.

"Blaine why are you packing?" Kurt asked as he watched Blaine rush around the room getting clothes and toiletries, packing his suitcase with enough stuff for a night.

"I am going to stay over Mike and Tina's for the night" Blaine said as he walked over to the night stand to get his keys and look at himself in the mirror and saw Kurt on the floor crying, he just let his head drop down cause he really didn't want to go through this.

"Why!"

"I told you why Kurt!" He just threw his hands in the air not wanting to explain anymore.

Kurt got up of the floor and grabbed Blaine's face to kiss him, Blaine was about to deepen but he knew what Kurt was trying to do.

"Kurt you can't seduce me right now, I am angry and so serious about this situation" Blaine stated annoyed that Kurt could not just let him clear his head for one night.

"I don't get it, I show you I love you all the time, our sex is so great and..."

"No Kurt it is not about the sex which we have not even had in a long time with us fighting and busy everyday!"

"I was not even…"

"Yes you were Kurt, save me the lies please" Blaine hated the fact that Kurt was going to tell him he was not flirting.

"Ok Blaine, ok I was flirting but only because you don't show me any affection anymore or tell me how much you love me."

"Here you go turning it on me." Blaine was fed up. He walked over to the door with his stuff and grabbed the handle but was stopped by Kurt's hand having a tight grip on his.

"Bye Kurt"

Kurt brought his mouth over Blaine's ear. "I love you so much Blaine I just want you to know that, I will never say goodbye to you" Kurt cried again letting go of his grip on Blaine's hand. Blaine opened the door and walked out turning back around to see Kurt turned around crying in his hands.

Once he closed the door he fell against it just listening to Kurt cry. He put his hand to the door, "I am never saying goodbye to you Kurt," he whispered against the door. He waited to hear Kurt's crying stop and he walked to the car in the garage with his suitcase in one hand and his other hand dialing Mike's phone number.

After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey Blaine is something wrong?" Mike sounded worried.

"I just needed a place to stay the night."

"Did something happen?"

"Kurt and I kinda got into it."

"You can stay with me and Tina, it is totally fine."

"Thanks Mike, I am on my way." Blaine drove the couple of miles to their house where he was led to the guest room by Tina. Tina and Mike had a beautiful house with a beautiful 1 year old who was sleep when Blaine got there.

"Hope it is comfortable for you" Tina said with a smile

"Thanks again to you and Mike for letting me stay here and as for the room it is more than ok" Blaine told Tina as he set his suitcase by the door of the room.

"You are welcome, Goodnight Blaine" Tina left the room and closed the door.

Once the door was closed Blaine let all of his tears come rushing out. He couldn't believe he and Kurt had a fight which led to him leaving. Blaine looked down at his hand, were his promise ring was that him and Kurt got for their anniversary. Even more tears came. For them both it was a very long, lonely, restless night.

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Coming Back Home

SO HERE GOES THE SECOND CHAPTER!WHATEVER YOU WANT TO SEE OR WHAT YOU LIKE TELL ME IN A REVIEW.

Chapter 2

Blaine woke up the next morning remembering the fight they had. He felt so cold not being cuddled up with Kurt during the night. Kurt liked it when Blaine would put his arm around his stomach when they go to sleep and Blaine knew that.

Blaine turned over to the night side table where his phone was charging. He checked it and he didn't have any messages. So he texted Kurt knowing he was probably steel mad being at home without Blaine.

_**Hey Babe I miss you and I am sorry for our fight. I just want to come home and cuddle with you and honestly I don't want to discuss the situation, I just want to forget.**_

After 5 then 10 minutes Blaine knew Kurt wasn't gonna reply. He got dressed to go down and tell Mike he was leaving to go home. Once he got closer to the kitchen he smelt pancakes and heard the baby, Emily giggling.

"Smells good" he said as he walked in.

"I know," Mike said as he tickled Emily making her laugh so cute.

"Tina is making Pancakes, I have the best wife ever" Mike said as he took a plate.

"Are you gonna eat Blaine?" Tina asked as she turned the burner off and walked over to cut up the baby's food.

"No I will just pick up something, but thanks for letting me stay….umm so I will be on my way."

"Any time" Mike and Tina said in unison.

Blaine looked over at Emily. He and Kurt always knew they wanted kids and seeing their friends have babies made the couple want them even more. "Hey Emily," Blaine said in a funny voice as he walked over to tickle Emily's feet in her high chair. After a long conversation with Emily were he only got giggles as a response he left.

He decided to pick him and Kurt up some Breakfast. After a stop at Panera for food he went to the Lima Bean for some coffee. Blaine got Kurt's favorite order of a Grande nonfat mocha with some lemon cake. Once he got in the car he called Kurt to tell him he was coming home.

Kurt didn't pick up so he tried again but again no pick up.

He thought either something happen to Kurt or Kurt was still mad.

So he drove home the fastest he could home. He packed the car in their reserved spot and got his bag from the back. Blaine ran up the stair to his apartment and opened the door to see Kurt in the same spot he was yesterday when Blaine left the night before.

"Kurt where is your phone?" Blaine asked as he laid his bag on the floor by the door and his keys in the bowl. He walked over to Kurt.

"Why?" Kurt said in almost a whispered. Blaine could tell that he had been crying all night.

"Kurt, Babe are you ok, I brought us some food and I really feel like cuddling right now"

"I am not hungry, just want to sleep" Blaine walked over to Kurt lifting his chin up to see that Kurt didn't get any sleep. Blaine picked up Kurt and carried him to their bedroom laying him on the bed.

"Rest Kurt" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt's pants and shirt off to make him comfortable under the sheets.

"Do you want to eat before you sleep Love?" Blaine asked as he pulled the comforter over Kurt.

"No Blaine, I said I was not hungry" Kurt said softly.

"Ok do you want me to hold you?" Blaine had noticed Kurt shivering.

"Yes Please" Kurt let out a sob. "I am so cold"

"Kurt listen I am here now, you are ok, I will make you warm and I should not of left last night, you probably didn't even sleep, did you?"

"No I was up in our living room crying all night, I missed you and I am so tired" Kurt just continued to sob.

"Hey, look at me honey," Blaine was trying to get Kurt to look at him so he could assure Kurt he was going to be here. "Let's not talk about it just go to sleep babe" Blaine got under the sheets with Kurt after he removed his clothes.

"Shhh honey, just close your beautiful eyes and sleep" Blaine told Kurt as he jerked from sobs.

"I love you" Blaine told Kurt

"I love you too" Kurt said sniffling

At about 6 in the afternoon Kurt woke up. He saw that Blaine was not in the bed and he started to think Blaine left again.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out

"I am right here" Blaine ran out of the kitchen to their bedroom

Blaine got on the bed and just held Kurt and kissed his forehead as he sobbed.

"Kurt you need to stop crying, you are going to stress yourself and I hate seeing you like this. You have done this before and you didn't talk to me or let me touch you, all you did was cry. I am right here and I am not leaving.

"Promise"

"Promised" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Can you come eat now?"

"I don't want to get up" Kurt was so tired and just wanted to be glued to the bed forever.

"No problem I will bring it to you" Blaine got up to get the food.

"So we got cold coffee and I made you a sandwich and I got you you're favorite lemon cake" Blaine set the food tray in Kurt's lap.

"You are the best boyfriend anyone can ask for," Kurt sounded like he lost his voice which was probably from all the yelling and crying he did the night before.

Kurt finished his food and was lying on the bed watching a movie with Blaine. Kurt turned over and met eyes with the love of his life. "Can I kiss you" Blaine asked mesmerized by Kurt's beautiful baby blue eyes. Kurt nodded. Blaine gently grabbed Kurt's neck bringing them a little closer and he kissed him. It turned into a passionate make out session. "Mmm I Love You so much," Blaine said in between kisses. Kurt moved to Blaine's lap pulling his tank top off. Kurt then pulled Blaine's shirt off which was complicated cause they did not want to take their lips off of each other. Blaine moved to pull Kurt's boxers down but Kurt moved his hand.

"Blaine I don't think I am ready for this yet" he said sadly getting off of Blaine's lap turning the other way, putting his back to Blaine's face.

"It is ok Honey," Blaine said turning Kurt around to face him.

"I promise I will never push you," he kissed Kurt gently.

"Thanks"

They really missed each other and being intimate and just plain happy.


	3. There Is A Reason

**I am so behind on this story and just haven't updated. Probably update more now but I don't know since school just started. Freshman in high school!**

Chapter 3

Blaine got to actually sleep in his bed last night. Seeing Kurt in his arms was the most beautiful thing to him. They had not been in this position for a long time. Sometimes Blaine didn't even sleep in their bed but had his own place on the couch. He sleeps on the couch so much he swears it almost started to form a permanent imprint of his body. Blaine knew he needed to remind Kurt that they were a couple and not roommates. He loves Kurt but he also loves his bed and his back.

Kurt started to stir in Blaine's arms. The sunlight from the window hitting his eye perfectly. _God, he's beautiful. _"Good morning my ray of sunshine," Blaine said loving the sight of his prince wake up.

"G-Good morning," Kurt was still trying to adjust to the sun coming through their windows. He felt way better today than the day before when he woke up to an empty house while crying on the floor.

"Kurt, you are just so beautiful," Blaine loved Kurt's beauty and he believed it was breath taking.

"I know," Kurt said before giggling at how Blaine's smiled dropped when he said that.

"O you know do you." Blaine started tickling Kurt.

"Blaine stop…O my God …stop Blaine…it's too much." Kurt was giggling so much it was painful but it was the most fun they had since they started fighting months ago so he was enjoying it.

To see Kurt happy like this made Blaine happy. "I love you so much, you will never know how much." Kurt just leaned into a kiss with Blaine showing how much he loved him with the passionate movement of his mouth. Kurt strattled Blaine's lap. Trying to catch their breaths they just stared at each other. They hadn't had a moment like this in months. Blaine grabbed Kurt's neck, pulling him down for another mined blowing kiss.

"Blaine we need to stop," Kurt said getting off of Blaine's lap showing off evidence under his boxers that he was so turned on.

"I think you want more," Blaine grabbed Kurt through his boxers making Kurt moan.

"B-B-Blaine please stop," Kurt tried to say through moans.

But plan had other plans so he pilled Kurt's boxers down and stroked him.

"If you want me to stop, just say it babe," Blaine stroked Kurt faster.

"Blaine st-," Kurt couldn't finish his sentence because Blaine got in between his legs and went all the way down with his mouth on Kurt's manhood.

Shit, Fuck, Blaine,' Kurt yelled as Blaine licked the tip while still stroking Kurt.

"You like that don't you, how I make you hard and scream my name," Blaine couldn't take it either as he sucked Kurt he rubbed his self through his boxers.

"I am gonna cum Blaine!"

"Cum in my mouth for me baby, I want it all." With that Kurt was cumming while screaming Blaine's name. Even though Blaine gave him one of the best orgasms Kurt felt good that is didn't go any further because he was not ready for it and he felt he needed to get back in shape for Blaine. Blaine and he hadn't had sex in awhile, too long for Kurt. So he was going to get his body back before they went full out.

"What are you thinking about baby," Blaine asked Kurt as he saw Kurt zone out after his orgasm.

"How I told you to stop," Kurt was giving him attitude.

"I told you tell me to stop," Blaine said smirking but Kurt gave him a bitch look because he didn't think it was funny.

"Come on Kurt it was not that serious," Blaine said tryna reason with him.

"It was serious but obviously only to me," Kurt got of f of the bed pulling up his boxers and pants going to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Babe don't leave the room mad," Blaine got off of the bed grabbing Kurt and turning him around.

"I told you no Blaine and there's a reason for that." Kurt turned back around shutting the door to the bathroom in Blaine's face.

"Can I take a shower with you?" Blaine asked but he knew the answer when he heard the lock click on the bathroom door.

"Well I love you too," Blaine said under his breath.

Blaine had to find out what was going on with Kurt so he could fix it.

**Please review! Didn't really like this chapter but the next is good and longer. Two other characters will be on the next chapter so get ready! Again please review!**


End file.
